The Academy of Magical Excellence: Book One
by Super Samurai
Summary: Harry receives more than one letter that fateful day, using a little cunning to read them both without interference. After an unusual conversation with his aunt Harry is free to choose between Hogwarts, the school his parents attended or The Academy of Magical Excellence. Choice made follow Harry through seven years of schooling in Britain's other school of magical learning.
1. Chapter 1

**The Academy of Magical Excellence: Book One**

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit work of fiction based of the wonderful works of JK Rowling. All credit to her for giving such a wonderful world to play with.**

**A/N: This is important to read before you get into the fic properly. This fic will follow Harry as he comes to terms with many things, like magic, his fame and life in general. He will not be attending Hogwarts and as such much of the original series will not feature. If this style of story doesn't interest you then please, don't read this and complain about the lack of book content. I'd rather you skipped the story entirely. That being said, yes this story is AU, and it features Intelligent! Harry, Powerful! Harry, Independent! Harry. No pairings for this book. If you're still with me, then without further ado I present: Harry Potter and the Academy of Magical Excellence!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Curious Letters**

Harry Potter was woken as usual by a sharp rapping on the door to his cupboard, followed swiftly by his Aunt's voice calling through.

"Up, get up boy!"

Any chance he had of remembering the dream he had been enjoying was gone now, though he desperately clung to it. Something to do with a flying motorcycle though he couldn't be sure. All that remained was the sensation of gliding through the air. Sighing heavily the young scruffy haired boy sat up and brushed a spider off his socks before pulling them on. Dressing swiftly he stepped out into the hall of Number Four, Privet Drive, making a futile effort to flatten his hair. Entering the kitchen he took his usual place at the stove and starting cooking the enormous amount of bacon and eggs required to feed his Uncle and Cousin, both of whom were approaching the approximate size of gorillas. Aunt Petunia's beady eyes on him as he added sausages to the pan and turned the bacon over while she sat and sipped some tea and had her own breakfast of toast and jam. Soon enough the thunderous footsteps that heralded the arrival of the rest of the family reverberated through the house and Harry wondered briefly why the neighbors never complained about the noise as it certainly seemed loud enough. Putting the thought away he deposited the portions onto to plates (re-purposed platters, to be big enough) and gave himself a much smaller portion. While he wasn't given as much food as Uncle Vernon and Dudley demanded, Aunt Petunia didn't care to limit his portions beyond ensuring he always had less than Dudley. Harry supposed he ought to be thankful, given that he himself wasn't the size of a small gorilla. As they were eating the post flap rattled with the days letters.

"Dudley, get the post" grunted Vernon, as he looked up from the paper.

"I don't wanna, make Harry get it" whined the pudgy blonde.

"Make Dudley get it" replied Harry

"Hit him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley" Vernon retorted grumpily, his morning coffee still not kicking in. "And don't talk back"

Harry dodged the Smeltings stick, the action a reflex as Dudley had taken to carrying the thing around everywhere since his parents had taken him to London to buy his uniform for his new secondary school. That night Dudley had paraded round the front room while Uncle Vernon beamed and Aunt Petunia was in tears over her 'handsome little man'. Harry had to hold onto his ribs so hard he thought they would crack to stop himself from laughing at the required uniform. Knickerbockers? Really? He still shook his head at the thought. Harry picked up the mail, and vaguely heard his Uncle speak before laughing and his Aunt's strained but polite laugh following a little later. Harry however had his eyes locked on two letters. Both addressed to him. On was written on heavy parchment in emerald ink with the address:

Mr H Potter

The Cupboard-Under-The-Stairs

Number 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The other was an official looking letter, still heavy but not otherwise remarkable. It too had his address on it, but much more conventionally.

Mr H Potter

Number 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Stood there in the hall Harry knew two things. He had never received any letters like these before, as any mail with his name on it was usually junk mail. Secondly he new his Uncle would take them both from him given the chance as both of these letters were just unusual enough to trigger his Uncle's dangerous temper at the odd things that seemed to focus on Harry. Harry tucked the letters into his waistband and tightened the belt to secure them until he got back to his cupboard later and delivered the mail to his waiting Uncle. He moved the empty plates from the table and began washing up as the rest of his family moved into the front room to watch TV. Finishing up he checked with his Aunt to see if there were any other chores she wanted him to do and after receiving a negative he asked if it was okay for him to go to the park a few streets over. One non-committal shrug later and he was lacing up his ratty white trainers and grabbing his much too large jacket.

Making sure the letters were still secured in his jeans he slipped out of the house and began the walk over to the park, the summer sun beating down on his head. Perspiring by the time he reached the park he found a shady spot beneath a tree and pulled out the letters. Deciding to examine the most unusual one first he turned it over and saw a seal of red wax, pressed with a stamp that left a rather complex coat of arms. A lion, eagle, snake and badger all wrapped around a large ornate H. Perplexed he broke the seal and pulled out a sheaf of the same parchment the envelope was made of. Still in the same green ink was written:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than 31st July

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry was bewildered. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? He could hardly believe it. If he hadn't known the Dursley's had no sense of humour he would suspect a prank. It sounded to good to be true, and knowing his luck it probably was. They await his owl? What in the world did that mean? Feeling like he couldn't possibly figure the letter out and not wanting to hope what it could mean to be true, he set it aside. Glancing around at the park as if to centre himself on something more normal took in the swing set that he knew Dudley had broken last week, the furthest swing hanging limply from one chain. The faded paint on the see-saw currently used by the siblings who lived one street over and went to Harry's school. He smiled when they waved to him and he waved back before turning away and pulling out the second letter.

Equally heavy, Harry definitely felt this one couldn't be anywhere as exciting, and when he turned it over to see an ordinary sealed envelope he felt that it was probably just some more junk. Still, he couldn't resist opening it anyway and gasped as he saw the top of another crest. Quickly discarding the envelope he smoothed out the crisp white paper and examined the crest, this one comprised of crossed staffs that were eerily reminiscent of the staffs fantasy novels liked to give wizards, with a tiny pentagram set above the cross point of the staffs and a wand below. This one again had a similar opening to the Hogwarts letter but very quickly became something much more. It read:

Dear Mr Potter,

We are delighted to offer you a place at The Academy of Magical Excellence, a highly prestigious school of magic that accepts only the most magically gifted, intelligent or those born with latent magical potential. If you wish to attend, term begins on the 1st September. Further explanation can be given to those who request it, as we are aware that first-generation wizards or those brought up away from the Wizarding world may be unfamiliar with concepts that are commonplace to those raised within the British Magical society. Do not fear if this sounds like gibberish, as much is explained with the information provided on the following sheets.

Yours Sincerely

Alastor Anderson

Headmaster

Order of Merlin 1st Class.

Harry's head was spinning by this point yet he felt in his very bones a peculiar tingle, his veins thrumming with excitement. He felt like he could jump up and run for miles or climb a mountain. One letter could be dismissed as a prank, but someone going to the trouble of writing two separate letters and inventing two separate schools and all the information he could see was on the remaining pieces of paper? He knew this was real. Suddenly as though he had been thinking about it all along, all the weird coincidences that he had been through lined up. That time he ended up on the roof of his school when he was being chased by Dudley? Magic. That time he turned his teachers wig blue when she was being particularly cruel over his always missing homework? Magic too. Even earlier in the month, when the Dursley's had to take him to the zoo, hadn't he actually spoken to a snake? Hadn't he then made the glass disappear? He knew that it had always been him, and now he knew it was magic. Smiling broadly at the revelation he had discovered, he read the remaining sheets of paper the came with each letter. The only other sheet the letter from Hogwarts had a list of the necessary equipment for schooling on it, spell-books and cauldrons. A wand. Harry had no idea where to go to get any of the things it said he needed and the letter didn't say. As for the other information provided by the academy it gave him an overview of the structure of the school, the curriculum, the facilities and general background information in addition to a similar list of required supplies. Harry guessed that the Academy wanted any of the people it contacted to be capable of making an informed choice. The Hogwarts letter sounded good, and the feel of it all seemed more.. enchanting Harry thought though he really wanted to get more information before making a choice.

To that end, he retrieved the sheet of paper that explained how to contact the Academy of Magical Excellence for more information and found that they had several ways, mundane and wizarding, Harry worked out as the telephone number and return address were easy enough to figure out. The owl address and floo address were clearly magical and Harry couldn't wait to learn what they actually meant by them.

Carefully packing away all the bits of paper he tucked them back into the waistband of his trousers and stood up, stretching out the kinks from being hunched up reading for so long. Harry started to make a plan on how to get in touch with the Academy as he couldn't write back. The eager young boy decided to ring the telephone number they gave in the letter when the Dursley's went out for the day next. They often went out once a week to take Dudley to the beach or the cinema while leaving Harry with Mrs Figg (a batty old lady down the road, who had a lot of cats) so Harry wasn't worried he'd miss the date to reply. He was however concerned as to how to contact Hogwarts, but filed that away for another day. Reaching the place he called home all his life, after being left with his Aunt and Uncle when his parents were killed in a car crash when he was just a year old he sighed heavily. Faced with the plain, boring but above all normal house it was hard to believe in magic or schools that teach it.

Carefully wiping his shoes on the mat he slipped them off and hung his jacket on the hook before quietly tucking his letters under the thin mattress he slept on. He headed into the front room where his uncle had fallen asleep to the TV and was snoring up a storm in his favorite armchair while Dudley had set up his Playstation on the big TV and was currently decimating waves of enemies. Harry watched for a while until he realized his cousin had put cheats on. Even something that required no effort was beyond Dudley sometimes. Aunt Petunia was looking at him curiously and Harry shifted nervously under her scrutinizing gaze hoping he didn't appear too distracted. His Aunt beckoned him into the kitchen with a jerk of her head and Harry obeyed, tip-toeing around the back of his uncle's chair.

He found his Aunt sat at the table an unreadable expression on her face. Harry sat opposite wondering just what he had done this time to require a conversation like this. Last time was after the zoo incident when he had actually been allowed out of his cupboard.

"So, you got the letter then?" asked Aunt Petunia asked without preamble.

Harry though about lying but decided against it.

"I, uh, got two letters, Aunt Petunia" he answered

"Two letters?" murmured Petunia "I didn't know there was another school like that"

Harry's confusion grew. How could his Aunt know about this?

"Your mother got the same letter when she was your age, I'm guessing" Petunia continued "She got her letter and disappeared for most of a year for seven years learning god knows what at that place. Coming back every year, our parents so proud of her 'gift'. She was a freak, her husband was a freak and when they got blown up it served them right. Now you've inherited that same freakishness."

Petunia wasn't getting louder but her voice became harsher towards the end of the rant. Harry was blown away by everything his Aunt was saying. His parents were magical? They didn't die in a car crash? What had happened to them? Harry didn't even register the tone, really, too wrapped up in the mystery of his life.

"Hogwarts, it was called" Petunia snapped "Witchcraft and Wizardry, they said. A school for weirdos, and oddballs was what it really was. The question is, what do we do with you?"

Harry picked up his head at looked his Aunt right in the eyes knowing that his future rested on whatever his Aunt decided.

"You can go to either of the schools that have contacted you" she said after a long pause "But we are going to make an agreement"

Harry expected his Aunt to lay terms on this, but even that couldn't burst the rapidly swelling bubble of happiness expanding in his chest.

"You can go provided you perform no magic at home when your here, you do not speak of it to anyone, not even us. I don't want to know anything that goes on and when you finish school and come of age you move out immediately" Petunia said firmly.

Honestly Harry only understood the first half of the deal, but he had no doubt his aunt would remember. Really he wasn't going to stay here forever anyway so even moving out when he finished his magical education seemed fair.

"Okay, I promise I won't use what I learn, tell anyone what I learn or where I go and that I will move as soon as my schooling is finished" Harry vowed, hoping it would be enough.

"Acceptable" said Petunia, wondering why she had allowed her nephew to follow her sister into that world. It had taken her sister from her, and left her with a reminder of what she had lost she saw every day. Even so, she felt that her normal life would be better protected if she just let Harry to go into the world his parent's had lived in.

Harry was ecstatic but refrained from showing his joy. He explained to his Aunt that he would need to use the phone sometime soon to call one if the schools and was pleasantly surprised when she told him that the rest of the family were going to London again the following day. Each a little uncomfortable they parted and life returned to normal for the inhabitants of Number 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, the first chapter where we get hints of the Academy and Harry's magical life. Reviews are always welcome and this story will be updated again soon as I have much already planned for it. If you have any questions feel free to PM me and I'll answer them and I am accepting OC's for Harry's classmates and other students.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Academy of Magical Excellence: Book One**

**Disclaimer: This fic is a non-profit work based on JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.**

**AN: In case any people were wondering, yes several other canon characters will be attending the Academy as I believe they would fit well within the school.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Contact**

The following morning Harry was allowed to wake up on his own and as he gently surfaced from sleep he wondered why he still had a feeling of overwhelming happiness in his chest. As he lay on the small bed that took up most of the space in his cupboard and opened his eyes the memory of the previous day trickled into his mind and he grinned. Rolling over to get dressed he stepped on into the hall and headed into the kitchen. There was a note left on the fridge and he read it feeling a little of his mood slip away.

_Boy,_

_Don't take too much food, don't leave the house._

_We will be back by seven, have dinner ready._

_Aunt Petunia._

Harry supposed it _was _too much to ask for things to change too much, but he felt as though some of the constraints on his relationship with his mother's sister had loosened. Deciding to get some breakfast he pulled out some cereal, figuring Dudley wouldn't even notice some of the sugar packed cereals go missing. He wondered why he had never thought about the connection they shared. Thoughtfully munching his cereal he gave a little shrug to himself and finished up. Retrieving his letters he found the one with the telephone number for the Academy on it and took it over to the phone. Hesitant he checked the clock to see if it would be a good time to call, not certain if the school would have someone to answer the phone. He shook himself mentally as he logically thought they wouldn't put an invalid method of communication in their letters.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number, waiting with bated breath as the phone rang. He didn't have to wait long as the phone picked up on the third ring. A cool female voice spoke out.

"You have reached the The Academy of Magical Excellence, please state your name and business"

Harry swallowed nervously.

"Harry Potter, umm I need further information about my letter"

"Thank you Mr Potter, please hold"

Harry then had to wait five minutes, with what his uncle called 'damnable elevator music' when he was in these situations. Eventually though the voice came back.

"Thank you for your patience Mr Potter, you will be transferred to the Deputy Headmistress"

A click sounded inside the phone and a second later another voice spoke out. Very different to the cool woman before, this voice was refined, polite and it brought to mind a rather stern lady.

"Good morning, Mr Potter. I am Deputy Headmistress Genevieve Sawyer. How may I be of assistance today?"

"I need some more information about your school if that's possible but I'd prefer not over the phone, is there some way I could possibly meet someone from the school in person?"

There was a moments pause before Genevieve answered.

"We do have an arrangement for this, as we get this question fairly regularly" She said slowly "Those from mundane families often have a hard time believing the letter is real"

"I can understand that, ma'am" Harry said "I would still like to meet someone as soon as possible"

"Very well Mr Potter, I will arrange for one of our professors to meet with you today" Genevieve replied evenly "Is two o'clock suitable?"

"Yes" Harry responded eagerly "That's fine"

"Have a good day Mr Potter"

"You too ma'am" Harry said politely "Thank you for your help"

"You're very welcome" said the Deputy Headmistress before closing the connection.

Harry was grinning and it was all he could do to not go running out into the street excitedly, and he found it difficult to concentrate his attention on anything. He just bounced around, doing some minor chores he heard his uncle mention to his aunt over dinner the night before. Before he knew it it was two o'clock and there was a knock at the door. Rushing over he threw open the door eager to get his first glimpse of a real wizard.

The man stood on the porch was, well wild-looking. Tall and broad the man filled the doorway with shadow, a golden mane of hair cascading over his shoulders and framing a wide face with slanted eyes, a thin lipped wide mouth and an oddly flat nose. The man was swaying with an easy grace, as if poised on the balls of his feet. He was dressed in a well made suit that clearly showed off a defined body like an athlete. Harry was impressed, but didn't move to let the man in.

"Good afternoon" said the man, his voice low and deep "My name is Dexter Garrick, Professor of Defence at The Academy of Magical Excellence"

"Good afternoon, Professor. My name is Harry Potter" Harry replied, a rising wave of excitement coursing through him. "Please come in" he continued, stepping out of the way.

Dexter Garrick couldn't help the double take at the name, the name every wizard knew as the one who stopped Voldemort eleven years ago. His eyes flicked to the scar and he noticed Harry's questioning look. Professor Garrick crossed the threshold of Number Four, feeling the tingle of powerful wards touching his magic. Frowning at the fact that a mundane household whose resident magical had only just been introduced to the Wizarding world had wards, powerful wards. Wards more powerful than he had seen in a long time. Following the young boy into the sitting room he settled himself into an armchair and waited as the young wizard sat on the sofa.

"I am here to answer any questions you may have regarding The Academy" Professor Garrick said "So what would you like to know?" He finished, smiling slightly.

Harry's eyes widened as he noticed the elongated canines in the Professor's mouth and opened his mouth to comment before changing his mind. He didn't want to seem rude after all. He thought about what he wanted to know and mentally categorised them into school, wizarding world and other. Deciding to start with the school questions he spoke.

"What is mundane studies?" he began "Where do I get the supplies required?"

"In order, mundane studies is the study of non-magicals, their history and their technology. As for your supplies you would need to visit Diagon Alley" answered Professor Garrick.

"Why isn't mundane studies taught until third year when wizarding custom is mandatory at first?"

"A very astute question, young man" replied Professor Garrick "Wizarding custom is important to help wizards from mundane families such as yourself acclimate to the wizarding world faster and to avoid situations involving unintended offence. The class for Mundane Studies is a third year course because many students who go through it are wizards with no background in the mundane world, and they never will leave the wizarding world. It helps that the Wizarding Customs class is only one year long and goes into the details on why wizards hold certain traditions, which many students even from wizarding families are unaware of."

Harry sat for a moment absorbing the information he had been given, before choosing his next question.

"Why did it seem like you know my name?" he asked, piercing the professor with his emerald green eyes.

Professor Garrick shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you about your past..." he trailed off, unable to meet Harry's eyes.

"Does everyone in your world know my name?" Harry questioned

"Yes, I would think so" Professor Garrick replied hestitantly. "Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know, even if some of it is a complete mystery still. Eleven years ago the Dark Lord Voldemort was at the height of his power, attacking all over the country. Many great wizards died fighting him and your parents had escaped him three times before they disappeared. You were born in hiding, or so we assume and one year later at Halloween Voldemort came for your parents. What happened next is a mystery, but we do know that your parents died and Voldemort died with them. The only survivor of that night was you, Harry."

Harry was reeling. His aunt had told him the truth in a way. He, Harry at a year old had survived an attack by a man who clearly had no problems killing people and more than had the power to do so. The whole of the wizarding world knew his name, even what he looked like he realised. All those instances involving oddly dressed strangers. Harry always felt there was more to those occurances and now he knew.

"Thank you for telling me, Professor" he said quietly.

Professor Garrick nodded silently, wondering if he had done the right thing in telling this young man his own tragic past. He cleared his throat quietly.

"Are there any more questions you have for me at this time?" he asked, drawing the boy's attention again.

"How do I get to Diagon Alley? And how do I get to the school?" Harry asked, seeming to file the information away for future reference.

"Diagon Alley is in London, and there are many ways to get there. The easiest for you, Harry would be the Knight Bus. You simply hold out your wand hand, hmm your writing hand I guess and it will come to a stop and take you anywhere in Britain you wish to go. As for getting to the school, again there are many ways to get there but I would recommend the Knight Bus again, they know how to find us." Professor Garrick explained.

"Where do I get money for all this?" Harry said distractedly.

"Gringotts bank should be your first stop" answered Professor Garrick. "They should have an account for you, registered by your parents when you were born. In the meantime, here is a travel ticket for the Knight Bus."

He handed over a purple slip of parchment with silver lettering that read:

_THE KNIGHT BUS_

_A WAVE OF YOUR WAND HAND AND WE WILL GET YOU WHERE YOU NEED TO BE!_

_This Voucher Valid for One Trip to Any Destination Within the UK_

"Use it to get to Diagon Alley" said Professor Garrick. "If there is nothing else, Mr Potter, I must be off. I have a few more meetings today to attend to"

"No, thank you" Harry answered, tucking the ticket into his jeans as he stood.

Professor Garrick stood and followed the young man into the hall before stepping out into the waning summer sun. Turning back he offered his hand to the young boy, smiling as Harry reached out and shook his hand.

"If you need any more help, feel free to call the Academy and ask for me"

"Thank you, Professor" Harry said "I really appreciate all the help"

Professor Garrick bowed and turning on his heel, disappeared with a pop. Harry gaped at the first real display of magic he had seen. Slowly closing the door he turned back into the house and began preparing the dinner in a daze, his mind still whirling with the possibilities his new life would present. He also decided that he should get his supplies as soon as possible in order to be prepared for the start of term, which he recalled was the 1st of September. All too soon he heard the familiar rumble of Uncle Vernon's expensive car pulling into the drive and the combined chatter of voices which seemed to be his uncle loudly enumerating the problems with motorists (even though he himself was a bad driver) mingling with Dudley whining about being hungry. He couldn't really hear his aunt, but then she was usually the quietest member of the family aside from Harry himself. Laying the table swiftly he had just gotten the large steak and kidney pie on the table with the vegetables and gravy when the front door opened. The Dursleys filed in and left all the beach gear out in the hall before entering the kitchen where the delicious aromas of dinner emanated.

Petunia caught Harry's eye briefly and nodded slightly in approval of the food and sat daintily at the table as her husband and son dove right in. Harry took his chair and quietly helped himself to vegetables and a small slice of pie. Aunt Petunia ate quietly but seemed tense, as if she was bursting to ask a question. Harry was curious but held himself back and kept at his food while Dudley and Uncle Vernon sat back heaving large sighs of contentment. Harry could have sworn he heard Dudley's chair actually creak. He got up to clear the dishes and scrubbed all the pots and pans as the Dursleys occupied the front room and turned on the TV.

He headed back to his cupboard and laid down, a feeling of tiredness sweeping over him as he lay in silence turning over the information he had received. Not only was it true he was a wizard, he was a famous wizard. Maybe the most famous wizard in Britain. Harry wasn't keen on that thought, much preferring to stay out of the way, out of view and get on with his life. Unaware of the time that had passed he was startled of of the doze he had entered by a quiet tapping on his door. Opening it his Aunt was silhoetted in the gap by light from the lampposts outside.

"Did you get the information you needed?" she whispered.

"Yes" replied the surprised young boy, matching her tone.

"Have you decided which school you want to attend?" Petunia continued

"I have" answered Harry

"Good, I hope you have made arrangements for getting you supplies and getting to the school" said Petunia, seemingly satisfied as she straightened up.

"Yes" Harry said quietly.

"I don't want that life touching this family any more than it has to" said Petunia as she turned away.

Harry was left in the darkness wondering if the wizarding world would really be any stranger than his home life.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter, with more on the way. I have the first third of this fic written so my edits take place in the week between updates. Again SYOC is running as I need students for The Academy. Criteria would be: Name, Year, Basic Appearance & Personality, Favourite Subject. Please submit in reviews. Next time: Diagon Alley and meeting new people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Academy of Magical Excellence**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit work of fiction based on JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.**

**AN: We have now reached the usual trip to Diagon Alley. I've paraphrased some of the book and added a little of my own, particularly with Gringotts as with no Hagrid to guide Harry, he doesn't have his vault key. I hoped I've resolved this issue logically, and watch out for a brief OC appearance, thanks to MK123 for their submission. Onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting Prepared**

Harry awoke the following morning feeling a lot happier. Knowing where he needed to go and having the means to become a part of this new world had broken through some of the barriers he kept around his feelings, leaving him slightly giddy. The usual routine felt less constricting even though he was yet again making breakfast for the family. Aunt Petunia was the first to the table yet again and she watched Harry float around the kitchen as he cooked bacon, eggs and beans.

"Harry, you may have today away from the house if you like" said Aunt Petunia rather suddenly. "I'm sure you need to get your supplies after all. You may also have Dudley's spare bedroom for your own" she finished quickly as the tell-tale sound of a herd of rhinos running down the stairs told them both that Dudley and Uncle Vernon were coming.

"Thank you" said Harry as his cousin waddled into the kitchen.

Breakfast proceeded as usual, the only sounds aside from Dudley's steadfast chewing being Uncle Vernon's grumbling over the days news. Harry collected the dishes, washed them and left them to dry. Stopping only briefly to ask if he was allowed out and getting the expected yes from Aunt Petunia he gave her an appreciative thank you and headed to his cupboard. He retrieved the letter from The Academy and carefully tucked it into his pocket. Lacing up his trainers he grabbed his jacket and headed out into the bright morning sunshine. Harry checked for his ticket and recalling the words of Professor Garrick, held out his right hand. A sudden bang which made Harry leap backwards in surprise, just barely keeping on his feet, and a bright purple triple decker bus was sat next to the kerb. As the bus idled, emitting curls of purple and blue smoke or the occasional violet spark, a pimply youth hopped out onto the kerb.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morning" said the youth.

"I have this ticket" said Harry, holding up the purple parchment for Stan to inspect.

"Alright then, seem to be in order there" said Stan, stamping the ticket and climbing back inside the bus. "Hop on board lad, and tell me where you want to go"

"I need to get to Diagon Alley" replied Harry as he stepped aboard only to be taken aback by the rows of armchairs and sofas that took the place of the seats he was used to.

"School shopping eh?" said Stan "Where's your parents anyway?"

"They, uh, aren't around" Harry said carefully. From what Professor Garrick had to say Harry figured if people knew who he was they'd probably end up giving him way to much attention. He felt if people wanted to get to know him, he'd rather it wasn't for his reputation. Besides, there was no reason to make waves too soon. For now he sat on a rather chintzy armchair and tried to relax as the bus let off another great bang as it shifted from idling outside his house to rocketing down a country lane somewhere else.

"Right, you're the third stop now" Stan told him as he slid down the aisle. "The Leaky Cauldron, someone inside can help you get to the Alley"

Harry simply nodded, looking a little green in the face. The bus may be fast but it certainly wasn't a smooth ride. This proved to be a very accurate assessment as the bus banged and rattled it's way through two more stops then, with a final almighty, bang it stopped outside a dingy looking pub that had a swinging sign with a cauldron dripping water from it's base. As Harry tottered unsteadily off the bus he got the impression that everyone on the street but himself could even see the pub. As he approached he saw their eyes slide from the bookstore on one side to the record store on the other. Still he stepped through the door confidently. As he passed over the threshold his eyes swept the somehow dingier interior, deciding never to eat here. It's not that he was picky he just preferred to eat in places that were clean and sanitary. He made his way over to the bar and waved to catch the attention of the lone bartender.

"Hello, can you help me get to Diagon Alley" Harry asked politely.

The barkeep turned around and started to say something but as he caught sight of the boy his face paled.

"Oh Merlin" He stammered out "Can it be? Harry Potter returned to us at last?"

This caused all conversation in the pub to stop, the patrons as one turning to look at the black haired boy. Harry kept his attention on the barkeep, not allowing the sudden increase of the stares to shake his confidence. He knew what he wanted and was determined to get it. Unfortunately for Harry the crowd wasn't going to let this pass by and he was engulfed by almost all of them. His hand was seized by a man in a purple top hat and shaken vigourously.

"Mr Potter, so nice to meet you" he said excitedly "Daedalus Diggle's the name. We've met before you know"

"I remember, you hugged me once in a shop" replied Harry, firmly retrieving his hand.

Diggle gave an exagerated start causing his top hat to topple to the floor.

"He remembers, did you hear? Harry Potter remembers me"

Thus followed several meetings and greetings of a similar nature until Harry forcefully pushed to the bar once more.

"Tom, I really need to get into Diagon Alley. I have to get my school supplies" He said loudly, almost needing to shout over the gaggle of over enthusiastic wizards and witches.

Tom nodded and pushed through so he could steer Harry towards the door on the far side of the room.

"Move it you lot!, that's it" Tom said "Mr Potter needs to get his school supplies, come on Fletcher out the way"

Harry was very glad he hadn't come face to face with that last wizard. He gave off a distinctly criminal vibe with his hat pulled low, and thick over coat. His hangdog face with deep set bloodshot eyes didn't help either, nor did his unshaven scruffy beard or his aroma of alcohol.

Thankfully they soon got out into a small courtyard where Tom pulled out a thin, carved wooden stick that Harry immediately guessed was a wand and tapped a brick three up and two across from the bins. Harry quickly counted how many bricks up from the floor the brick was and how far from the nearest wall, in case the bins moved sometime. As Harry finished his counting the brick grew a whole that expanded to form a marble arch with a metal sign reading 'Diagon Alley'. Harry gazed down the street in wonder. It was long and slightly crooked with shops leaning out at odd angles. The displays of all kinds of goods spilled out into the street, from where he stood Harry could see books on tables, dried flowers hanging in bunches and even a barrel full of slimy purple meat. Eager to get started he turned to look at Tom who was waiting by the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you Tom" He said "Where can I find Gringotts?"

"Ah, yes you would need to know that" Tom smiled "Just head straight down the alley, it's the big white building at the far end, but watch out for the goblins. They run the bank, see, and they don't take kindly to rudeness. Bow a bit when you approach them and remember your manners. Don't wander down Knockturn Alley, either eh?"

"Okay, thank you for the help Tom" Harry nodded before setting off into the most magical place he had ever seen. Harry wished he had several more pairs of eyes as he walked down the Alley. There was so much to see he could hardly take it all in, and the sounds, well it was almost a sensory overload. Still he couldn't gawk forever and he passed by each shop until the great marble bank came into view. As he approached he noticed a family of three looking up at the intimidating building as if unsure there were in the right place. Harry guessed they must be mundanes since they had wonderment in their eyes. Focussing back on his own tasks he headed past them towards the bronze front doors. However his confident stride must have caught their eye as the bushy haired girl called out to him.

"Excuse me!" she called, waving to make sure he knew she was talking to him. "Can you help us?"

Harry walked over to them smiling. He did, after all know just how they felt, being confronted with the magical world so blatantly for the first time.

"Sure" he replied easily "What do you need help with?"

"Is this really Gringotts bank?" she asked "It doesn't look like a bank to us"

"I know what you mean" Harry answered "But as far as I can tell, yes it is Gringotts bank, you see the goblins guarding the door?"

They both looked at the short, dome-headed creatures either side of the doors. Each one had a surprisingly large axe strapped across it's back, and Harry could make out a short sword at the waist of the guards.

"Goblins run the bank, I was told" Harry explained "You need to be polite to them. A bit of bowing and minding your P's and Q's "

"You were told?" the girl asked curiously "You didn't know?"

"No, I'm mundane raised" Harry said, "My name's Harry Potter, what's yours?"

"Hermione Granger" replied the girl.

They shook hands briefly and shared a laugh before Hermione introduced her parents, who had been watching the exchange cautiously thus far. They weren't overly impressed by the disdain many of the wizards had shown so far when they had asked for help navigating the Alley. Harry had made a good impression though, as he was polite and kind.

"This is my mum, Emma and my dad is Dan" Hermione was saying.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Granger" Harry said offering his hand.

They both shook the offered hand, before settling in to watch Harry and Hermione chat.

"So which school are you going to?" Harry asked

"I got two letters, one from a school called Hogwarts and another from The Academy of Magical Excellence. I wanted to go to Hogwarts but the Academy did a much better job of explaining magic, you know?" she said all of this quite fast and ended up taking a large breath. Harry smiled all though her explanation having thought the exact same thing himself.

"I know exactly what you mean" He said as Hermione stopped "So I chose the Academy after I got visited by Professor Garrick"

"He visited me too" Hermione replied eagerly "He didn't look like a wizard to me, but he didn't look normal either"

"Yeah, do you have your list?" Harry asked

"Yep, I didn't realise just how much stuff we would need for the school, but I guess it's because we're new to magical school"

Harry nodded and produced his own list.

"I can't wait to get a wand" he said idly, wondering what it would be like.

"I can't wait to get some of the books" Hermione said, that note of excitement rising again in her voice.

"Well, lets get going" Harry said, walking towards the doors. The Grangers followed hesitantly, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the vicious looking axes the guards carried. As Harry reached the doors he bowed to the guards and gave a polite 'Good day' as he proceeded past the them. He didn't see the slight widening of their eyes at the courtesy, but the Grangers coming up the wide marble steps did. Harry came across the inner doors, silver this time with an inscription carved into them on each side. Harry leaned into read it with interest.

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry suppressed a shiver from the ominous prose and proceeded into the bank fully, seeing many lines of people queueing to see a teller. Harry discreetly made his way over to the shortest line hoping none of the wizards he saw would see him. He was starting to see the difference between magicals and mundanes. Magicals tended to wear robes as standard dress and Harry wondered why they did, but then that was something he could find out later. Robes were on his school list so he needed some regardless. He noticed the Grangers coming to stand behind him starting off another train of thought, how did a first generation witch or wizard get the money for their school supplies? Clearly they needed to exchange ordinary pounds into something else, or they would already be shopping. Harry pulled his attention to the line just in time to notice the last family in front of him step away. He caught sight of a blank faced boy around his own age, dark hair and eyes showing boredom if nothing else. His parents were similarly aloof looking, though his father appeared asian while his mother was a light haired, pale woman. Harry was used to observing these little details seemingly obsessively but he could never help the streak of curiousity combined with a remarkable capacity for observation. He supposed that was why he managed his school-work so well despite having to consistently turn in low quality work so he didn't out score Dudley.

Stepping forward he bowed to the goblin at the desk.

"Good day" said Harry "I'd like to access my vault please"

"Name" snapped the goblin.

"Harry Potter"

"Ah, yes Mr Potter" answered the goblin "Please present your key"

"Forgive my ignorance, but I did not know I needed a key. I was raised by my mun- muggle relatives" Harry said changing to muggles as he remembered that that was the common term for non-magicals in wizarding society.

"In that case then we must prove your identity, before we can retrieve your key from your magical guardian" answered the goblin, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Be warned, we do not take kindly to fraudulent attempts to access vaults here, so we will give you this one chance to turn back"

Harry stood his ground and looked the teller in his eyes.

"Very well" said the goblin, apparently pleased. "Please place one drop of blood onto this parchment"

The goblin handed over a knife and a sheet of parchment with a stamp reading: Gringotts Verification Slip. Harry pressed the knife to his thumb until a droplet of blood welled up. He pressed his thumb to the parchment and when he lifted it away, ink began to spread out across the surface of the paper while his thumb was healed of the small hole. Harry watched as the ink wrote:

_I Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, have proven my identity by freely giving of my blood in the presence of Teller Gashrak._

Handing the slip back Teller Gashrak read it through and his demeanor changed instantly.

"Welcome to Gringotts Mr Potter, we will of course allow you to your vault but first may I suggest a meeting with your Family Account Manager?"

"I guess so" replied Harry, a little confused.

"Merely a formality to ensure things that need to be in place are in place now you've rejoined the magical world" explained Garshak.

Harry waited as the teller motioned for what he assumed was an assistant who was quickly dispatched through a door to the rear of the bank that Harry only now realised was there. He quickly noticed several other doors and a great yawning hole in the back wall that looked as though it was hewn from the rock itself. Harry wasn't kept waiting long as he spied a rather more well-dressed goblin approached him.

"Greetings, Mr Potter" the goblin said "My name is Brobag and I am the Potter Family Account manager"

Harry bowed politely and followed the goblin towards one of the doors. The door was engrave with a coat of arms that must have belonged to the Potters and the entered to find an office. Brobag took his own seat behind the desk, leaving Harry to sit in the remaining chair.

"Well Mr Potter, first things first" began Brobag "Your key, which you would need to access your vault will be recalled by the end of the meeting from your magical guardian. Next I must provide you with a full summary of all accounts under the Potter Family Account which I believe stands as the Potter Family Vault, you Trust Vault for schooling and the vault that belonged to your parents, held for you per their will"

Harry nodded, having easily understood the explanation. He did have his own questions though but felt it was polite to wait until he was certain Brobag had finished talking.

"Currently your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore, and he acts in your stead in any legal matters" Brobag continued "For now, here is a copy of all holdings in the vaults"

He slid a rather large leather folder across the desk.

"You won't be able to access the vaults belonging to the family or to your parents until you come of age in the wizarding world, which is to say at age seventeen"

Harry took the folder and scanned the top page which laid out an index of sorts. He read that his personal vaults were marked by green parchment, the family vault on red and his parents on blue. Shuffling though he found the parchment for his vault.

_Potter Trust Vault_

_3000 Galleons_

_500 Sickles_

_200 Knuts_

Turning the paper over to see if there was more he was surprised to see it so blank.

"I have a few questions Account Manager Brobag" He said "Can you explain wizarding currency to me? Will this last for all my schooling?"

"In order of value it runs Galleons, Sickles then Knuts. Twenty-nine knuts to a sickle, seventeen sickles to the galleon" said the goblin. "The funds in your trust vault get replenished every year to this amount shown. Tuition costs are deducted from the family vault."

Harry nodded. He was getting the distinct feeling that his family was wealthy. To think that the Dursleys bemoaned how much it cost to raise him and he was sitting on what sounded like a fair bit of gold. Apparently literal gold. A soft chime called his attention and he looked to the desk where a small golden key glinted softly.

"Excellent, now we have your key we can go to your vault" Brobag announced.

He led the young boy back into the main hall and called for a goblin attendant. When one approached he spoke a few nonsensical words to him, which Harry assumed was their own language, and the attendant led him over to the yawning gap. As they drew closer Harry saw the mine cart and the tracks it sat on. Noting that they curved down into the dark he felt his nerves jangling with anticipation. They climbed into the cart, the goblin pulled a few levers and off they went rocketing along the rails. Harry tried to memorise the turns but the track seemed to be deliberately designed to throw people off course and he had to give up after a rapid fire sequence of lefts and rights. All of a sudden the cart came to an abrupt, halting stop outside another of the large doors Gringotts seemed to favour as part of their overall décor. Harry climbed out trying to catch his breath from the wild but enjoyable ride. The goblin didn't seemed inclined to talk much and just gestured to the keyhole which seemed absurdly small compared to the door. Harry slid his key into the lock and with a rumbling groan the doors opened revealing a large pile of gold, silver and bronze coins. Harry didn't know the exchange rate with pounds sterling but he knew he was looking at more money than Dudley had ever had. Filling up a pouch that the goblin helpfully handed him with large handfuls of coinage he figured his business was done for the moment and the two got back in the cart.

A breakneck journey later, followed by a short trip back across the marble floors of the bank and Harry was stood once again in the sunlight. Checking his school list once more he tried to figure out where he might need to go to get some of the items. First though he needed a trunk and just to his right he could see a sign that reading Livingston's Magical Luggage. He quickly headed over to the shop and ducked inside. He browsed along the shelves, reading the descriptions of the trunks, suitcases, rucksacks and other assorted goods. He didn't understand some of the mentioned features but things like feather-light charmed were easily worked out.

"Can I help ya, lad?" said a voice.

Harry looked over to the counter to see a wizard in tan robes with a mustache larger and thicker than Uncle Vernon's though considerable better cared for. Harry had uncanny impression of a turn of the century big game hunter like in those movies his uncle watched. He headed to the counter anyway.

"I need a trunk for school" answered Harry.

"Of course, of course" Said the man. "I would suggest a basic two or three compartment trunk with a feather-light, expansion and shrinking charms"

"Could you explain the charms?" Harry said "Mundane raised"

"Ah, right right. Well the feather-light charm means that the weight of the trunk is reduced to a small amount, no matter what goes in it. The expansion charm basically makes the trunk bigger on the inside for greater storage and the shrinking charm allows you to shrink the trunk with just a tap of your wand for easy transportation." explained the wizard. "We can also provide a variety of colours and locking mechanisms, just in case"

"I think I'll just get one of those then" said Harry, feeling very impressed.

The wizard led him over to a display of sturdy looking trunks and opened a couple.

"There's you standard two compartment model, cheaper and a bit smaller but still sturdy" said the wizard. "And there's your three compartment model, larger and easier to organize but it does cost more"

"I'll take a three compartment trunk please" said Harry "Can it be decorated in red leather? With silver trim. Oh my initials in silver on the lid too"

"Oh yes" nodded the salesman "We can do that easily. Would you like a special locking system?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"Well we can put in a charm that registers only you as the owner when you calibrate it, after that no one else should be able to open it"

"Yes that sounds good"

"Alright, that'll be fifty galleons for the trunk" said the salesman "It'll take an hour to step up though"

"That's alright" said Harry "I still have plenty of shopping to do"

Harry counted out fifty galleons and with his pouch a fair bit lighter he left. The rest of his shopping was rather uneventful, with two exceptions. He met a rather unpleasant boy while getting fitted for his school robes (3 Pairs Black School Robes, 1 Formal Robe) in Madam Malkin's, who was surprised to get two students for the Academy in her shop at the same time. The other was getting his wand, which he was very excited about.

He made his way into Ollivander's Wand Shop, feeling like he had stepped into a library. It was so silent Harry almost felt he could hear a whispering from the shelves.

"Mr Potter, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you"

Harry jumped, whirling around to see a pale man with white hair peering at him with silver eyes. The strange man stepped forward still staring in that disconcerting way at Harry.

"I remember the day your mother got her wand, 10 and a quarter inches, willow and swishy. Excellent for charms" said Ollivander. "Your father favoured a mahogany wand, pliable but powerful and suited for transfiguration. I say he favoured but it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course"

"How can you remember my parent's wands so well?" asked Harry

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter" replied Ollivander, his silvery stare starting to unnerve the eleven year old. "Let's find your wand"

Thus began a long process of Harry taking wand after wand only to have them snatched away by an increasingly ecstatic Ollivander. Then came a moment, a moment Harry would remember for the rest of his life where the wand maker paused, a glint of curiousity in his eye. He shuffled back into the shelves and came back with a nondescript box that he carried with great care.

"Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches" said Ollivander, that ever so mysterious glint shining brighter.

Harry took the wand from the box and immediately felt a rushing warmth flow up his arm and settle in his chest. He waved the wand and left a thick trail of red and gold sparks in its wake.

"Curious" murmured Ollivander, though he looked very pleased.

"I'm sorry. But what's curious?"

"The phoenix that gave the feather for your wand, gave one other, just one. Your wand shares a core with another wand, it's brother. It's brother, Mr Potter gave you that scar" said Ollivander "A strange thing you would be destined to get this wand. I think we can expect great things from you. After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible yes, but great"

Harry paid quickly and left, thankful to be back in the sunlight. He could shake the feeling of unease that lingered as he bought his books and potions kit. He also bough himself and owl as he finally understood what was meant by 'we await your owl'. His last stop was collecting his trunk, into which went all of his purchases of the day before locking and shrinking his trunk to carry it in his pocket. He headed back through the Leaky Cauldron and raised his wand hand to flag down the Knight Bus. This time he paid nine sickles and was shortly tramping through the front door to Number Four. It was only as he pulled off his trainers that he realised that he wouldn't be sleeping in the cupboard tonight. At least he hadn't had to witness what surely had been an epic Dudley tantrum and as he entered the living room he saw an ashen faced Dudley, a red faced Uncle Vernon and his aunt sitting rigidly away from the two.

"Boy, you'll be in Dudley's second bedroom from now. Go move your stuff and get some dinner on" snapped his uncle.

Rather glad to be away from the tension he did as asked and moved all of his meagre belongings into the smallest bedroom. Expanding his trunk he organized the interior with book in the left compartment, potions in the right and his clothes and other supplies in the centre. Dinner was unusually subdued, with little being said about anything so Harry was glad to make it to the end of what had turned out to be a very long day.

* * *

**AN: Next time we see the Academy and find out just who else has made the cut for the Academy. Expect some familiar faces, and naturally a lot of OC's. Reviews are welcome, every one I get makes me happy and I'd love to know your thoughts good or bad on this. SYOC is still open but restricted now to Year 2 students and up. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Academy of Magical Excellence**

**AN: I'm very sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, and I hope I can be forgiven. A more detailed explanation will be available at the end of the chapter. Suffice to say, I do not own Harry Potter & this work remains a non-profit work. Without further waffle, Chapter Four!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Academy of Magical Excellence**

Harry spent the next few weeks past his trip to Diagon Alley reading his schoolbooks when he could. He had named the snowy owl he bought Hedwig after a witch he found in his History of Magic textbook. He had also used a spare scrap of parchment to make a calender of sorts to count down the days to the first of September. Aside from studying his fascinating textbooks (his favourite so far was Defensive Magic by Frederick Faraday) Harry spent his time keeping the Dursley's happy by doing his chores without complaint. Uncle Vernon seemed to have decided that the best way to bring Dudley out of his sulk over the room situation was to bury Harry in chores. Harry was doing so much around the house lately and Dudley did seem to be happier knowing that Harry was being 'punished' by his father for getting his other bedroom. Harry kept his chin up through it all knowing that in September he would be going away from all of this for a whole year.

He woke up one morning, with about a week to go and realised he hadn't responded to the Hogwarts letter. Since he now had an owl he felt it would be a good idea to let Hogwarts know he wouldn't be attending. He wrote out a polite note carefully, not yet used to writing with a quill, and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"Come straight back okay?" He said to his beautiful snowy owl, stroking her head gently. A soft hoot in response and Hedwig took off through his window.

Sighing Harry changed into some jeans and a T-shirt, before heading downstairs for what would undoubtably be another long day of chores.

Several days later, as Harry was pruning the roses in the Dursley's front yard he observed a very strange man appear out of thin air at the end of the street. Quite aside from the fact he appeared in the same fashion Professor Garrick had disappeared, Harry knew the man was a wizard because he was dressed in robes. Not just any kind of robes but robes of a deep plum colour embroidered with silver moons and stars. The man's long white beard and hair made Harry think of a wizard he had read about in The Lord of the Rings (he had read it over several afternoons the previous summer while hiding from Dudley's gang in the library) and Harry had a horrible feeling that the wizard was here about him. He wasn't wrong. The wizard took a moment to gain his bearings and headed down the street towards Number Four. Knowing that the appearance of someone who very clearly was a part of Harry's 'other' life would cause him a lot of problems so he straightened up, shears in hand and stepped on to the path that lead to the front door. As the wizard stepped past the open gate Harry had placed himself squarely in the way. The elderly wizard looked him up and down and seemingly satisfied extended a hand.

Harry didn't take it instead fixing the wizard with a piercing stare.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who am I? Mr Potter, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore" said the wizard "Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Well, good afternoon, Professor" replied Harry "I would guess you're here to talk to me, so perhaps we can talk somewhere that isn't my Aunt and Uncle's front drive"

"Excellent idea!" exclaimed Professor Dumbledore moving towards the house, only to be stopped by Harry's raised hand.

"Sorry, Professor" Harry said, "I didn't mean inside the house, my family aren't keen on my magical life so we'll have to talk somewhere else. There's a park a couple of streets over that would be okay"

Professor Dumbledore's eyebrows raised a little at Harry's explanation but nodded his agreement. Harry put the shears down and led the old wizard to the park that he mention and they took opposite seats at a small picnic table. Dumbledore rested his elbows on the table and lightly pressed the tips of his fingers together, surveying Harry over his half-moon glasses. Harry sat there feeling as though he was being x-rayed by that twinkling blue gaze. Neither spoke for a while and Harry's patience was being stretched. He wasn't too happy to have received a personal visit from Professor Dumbledore. Especially because it was likely to do with him declining his place at Hogwarts in favour of The Academy. He hoped the elderly wizard would get to the point quickly.

"It was brought to my attention that you have declined your place at Hogwarts, Harry" Professor Dumbledore finally said.

"I have" answered Harry "And I would prefer it if you called me Mr Potter"

"Very well, Mr Potter" replied Dumbledore "May I enquire as to why you have declined to attend Hogwarts? The school where your parents attended?"

"I did consider both of my options very carefully, Professor, and the thought of attending the same school as my parents was a comforting thought" Harry responded "But in the end I had to take the option I felt would give me a better education, magically speaking."

Professor Dumbledore had been shocked on very few occasions but he was today. To be told by the Potter Heir that he felt that Hogwart's curriculum was inferior was not something he had expected. He had expected Harry's relatives to be stopping him from attending, though in hindsight that wouldn't make sense since Minerva had received an owl from the boy earlier on in the week. He hadn't expected that Harry would make the cut for the Academy. Of course Dumbledore knew about the rival school and it's methods of selection. It was a sore point that the students of the Academy were often better equipped at the end of their schooling than most Hogwarts students, scoring higher in both OWL's and NEWT's, but because their class size was so small every year the standardized grading meant Hogwarts consistently came out as the superior school. He knew without a doubt that the boy before him would not change his mind, and so he stood offering his hand once more. This time Harry shook the offered hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry Professor" said Harry "I didn't mean to cause any trouble"

"It's quite alright, Mr Potter" said Dumbledore "No harm done, though I feel I must return some items to you, items that were left in my possession by your parents. I will owl them on to you if that is agreeable to you?"

"Yes, Professor" answered Harry, wondering just what the old headmaster could have that belonged to his parents.

"I wish you good luck, Mr Potter" said Professor Dumbledore with a little smile, before he turned on his heel and vanished leaving the young boy alone in the park. Harry trekked back to his home of eleven years and quickly finished up the work he had been left to do, before heading in and preparing dinner yet again.

The days slid by in much the same fashion after that, with Harry spending his days doing chores and his evenings reading his schoolbooks. He found a branch that was a lot like his wand and spent a whole afternoon trying out the different wand motions described in The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One, which was apparently the closest to the mundane idea of a spell-book. He tried hard to wrap his head around the ideas presented in Theory of Magic by Arcturus Holt (though the later chapters ventured into the more abstract theories on magic). He read and re-read One Thousand Magical Plants and Fungi and his two texts on potions: Magical Drafts and Potions and The Potioneer's Art. One was formed of recipes and methods while the other went into detail on why those methods were used and the potioneering properties of many common ingredients. Harry devoured Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, which was a great read even if Harry couldn't quite work out why he would need the book. His last books covered Charms (Charms: Grade One) and Transfiguration (A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration).

He did get a surprise with five days left to go. He was sat in his room one evening, going over his trunk and making sure (for the fifteenth time) that everything was in place when a large barn owl tapped it beak on his window. There was a package attached to its leg so Harry opened his window to let it in. It swooped in and deposited the package on the bed and Harry offered it some water and the owl drank gratefully before taking off and soaring away into the encroaching night. Harry saw a letter peeking out and he pulled it out. It was written in an unfamiliar hand but Harry opened it anyway suspecting who it was from. He wasn't disappointed. The short note read simply:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died, I return it to you. Use it well._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Curious, Harry regarded the neatly wrapped package. It wasn't overly large or heavy but he was unable to gain any insight into the nature of the gift. He pulled open the paper to see a shimmering cloak. Harry could tell it was something special though even he was surprised when he put it on. Looking at himself in the cracked full length mirror in the corner he saw his head suspended in mid-air. He pulled the hood up and watched with amazement as his head vanished too. He removed the cloak and carefully folded it into his trunk. He didn't know just how much use he would have for it but he definitely would be keeping it a secret.

The remaining days wound down without incident with Harry reading and re-reading his books as many times as he could. Now he was attending a different school to Dudley he would finally get to apply himself properly and it was with a sense of rising excitement he went to bed on the 31st of August. The following morning he got up early, packed his trunk and shrank it with a tap of his wand before stowing it in his pocket. Making his way downstairs he was surprised to see breakfast being made by his aunt. Hesitating at the kitchen door Harry waited until his aunt noticed him.

"Sit down, Harry" she said, as she set a plate of bacon, eggs and beans on the table.

Harry did so, picking up his fork and starting in on his breakfast. His aunt seemed content and continued bustling round the kitchen the way Harry usually did. Harry had been steadily working his way through breakfast and neatly set down his fork and knife. He was feeling jittery, as if he had eaten too many sweets and he didn't really know what to do with himself. He knew he couldn't leave yet as he had, through further correspondence, found that the school required the students to arrive at 1pm and sign in with the front office. Having packed already Harry couldn't head back into his room to do that and was left without chores as everyone would be busy.

"Is it alright if I go out?" he asked.

Aunt Petunia gave a curt nod before walking out into the hall and making her way upstairs. Harry followed and slipped on his trainers before stepping out into the morning sun. Harry wandered around Privet Drive, saying some temporary farewells to his favourite spots. Half the morning had passed by the time he meandered back to Number Four. Noting the family car was missing Harry knew that the Dursley's had gone to take Dudley off to Smeltings. He also knew that he wouldn't be getting back in the house today, so it was lucky he had his trunk on him. He checked his watch and as it was 11am decided he may as well get on his way to The Academy. He stepped to the edge of the curb and stuck out his wand hand. This time he wasn't surprised by the loud bang that accompanied the appearance of the Knight Bus. Stan Shunpike hopped off the bus and started to deliver his little speech, only to stop when he recognized the area.

"Oh, it's you again" he said, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Yeah" Harry replied as he stepped onto the bus. "I'll need to get to The Academy of Magical Excellence please"

"Righ' you are" said Stan, "That'll be 8 sickles"

Harry counted out the coins, noting with dismay his pouch was getting a little light but deciding to worry about that later. He turned to head up to the stairs but Stan put out a hand.

"You're not the only one travelling to the Academy, there's another family on board" he said

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Just thought you migh' want some company is all" Stan explained, before grabbing hold of the nearby bar.

"Thanks" said Harry as he made his way to the second floor. Seeing few people he headed up to the top floor of the bus as he was curious to see what it would be like to look out as the bus travelled. He stepped out onto the top floor and saw a family, looking a little nauseous, near the back of the bus. Making his way carefully down the aisle, Harry plopped down in a seat just before them. Then came the familiar bang and they were off. Harry was entranced by the view whipping past the window fast enough to turn it all into a blur, trees jumping out of their way as they rocketed down a country lane. Harry was getting used to the Knight Bus and laughed happily as the ever-present excitement reached a crescendo. He looked back and saw a boy his own age cowering between his parents, who looked fairly frazzled themselves.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Not really" said the father.

"I know what you mean, I was like that the first time" replied Harry "I'm going to the Academy too"

The boy perked up his head and gazed at Harry.

"How did you know that's where we're going?" he asked

"Stan told me there was a family heading there too" explained Harry "I guessed that was you. My names Harry Potter, nice to meet you"

Harry extended a hand over the arm of his armchair and shook hands with the other boy, before making the same introduction to his parents.

"Shawn Bolton, nice to meet you too" answered the boy.

They spent the rest of the journey comparing their experiences of magic so far, the conversation taking everyone's mind off the erratic leaping and speeding of the Knight Bus. Shawn was a first-generation wizard it seemed, and so had no idea that magic existed until he got the letters. They had both been visited by Professor Garrick. Shawn was keen on Potions and was eager to start making several of the brews in the books and Harry shared his own interest in Defence. They were so absorbed they nearly missed the magically amplified voice of Stan announcing their stop. Harry jumped up, eager to get his first look at The Academy and Shawn followed. His parent's herded the still chattering boys down the stairs and off the bus, where they said their farewells to their son and how nice it was to meet Harry. They heading back in to the bus and it disappeared, the noise of it's leaving echoing across the grounds.

The Academy rose in front of them behind large wrought iron gates, and across a huge lawn. I t was a large building, Victorian style with many wide windows facing out towards them. It looked refined, elegant and brilliant. Harry approached the gates and he and Shawn gasped when they swung inwards silently. They saw a figure crossing the grounds, and as they stepped onto the school grounds, several things happened at once. There was a distinct crack from behind them, and the noise of a car pulling up and the figure reached them. Turning to face the noise, Harry saw the girl he met in Diagon Alley frantically waving to her parents as she dashed over to them, and a tall silver blond man was stepping away from a boy who could only be his son. Harry recalled he had seen the boy in Madam Malkin's though they never actually spoke. The boy walked over to them with an easy grace, though he stopped a few paces away.

"Good afternoon, new students" said the witch "I am Geneveive Sawyer, Deputy Headmistress and I would like to welcome you to The Academy of Magical Excellence"

"Good afternoon" chorused the group

"If you'll follow me, we'll get you all signed in and introduce you to your fellow first years" said Professor Sawyer. "Then the rest of the day will be spent on a tour with some time allotted for questions afterwards, and a check up with a school nurse to vaccinate any of those who grew up outside of wizarding Britain"

Professor Sawyer lead them across the large lawn and the school seemed to loom over them as they got closer. It was unnerving how large the building was and Harry couldn't help but be grateful they were getting a tour. The Academy seemed like exactly the kind of building you could get lost in. They passed through the large double doors to find a modern reception, with a rather bored looking young woman at the desk. She perked up at a slight 'ahem' from the deputy headmistress and indicated the large book on the desk where they should sign their names. As they did so, the professor started to explain the procedure.

"As you sign your name into the book it makes a note of your magical signature, which in turn allows us to ensure you remain on school grounds except in circumstances where prior permission to leave has been granted" Professor Sawyer said.

As the blond finished signing his name, with a looping scrawl that Harry couldn't read despite his efforts to do so, the Professor led them into an adjoining room, already occupied by several students and a rather dark, dour looking man with straight black hair and a goatee. He was stood stiffly against the far wall, which only served to emphasise his tall, thin frame. At the deputy headmistress's instruction, the group took seats around the room.

"Thank you Mordred, I can take it from here" she said to the man, who bowed slightly and left the room in a swirl of robes. Professor Sawyer took a seat and looked around.

"Well, say hello to the last four first year students everyone" she said. A small muttering of hellos ran around the room and she frowned. "Now this won't do, we all need to get along with each other. Your here for seven years after all. I'd like to go around the room with introductions like so: Hello, my name is Genevieve Sawyer. My favourite sweet is Honeyduke's dark chocolate. You don't have to share your favourite sweet, any little bit of information about yourself will be fine. Who'd like to start?"

Silence filled the room, broken only by soft fidgeting and shallow breathing. Harry shook his head slightly and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut across by a haughty voice.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, I love to fly and have my own broom" said the blond.

After that everyone seemed to relax, and the introductions went smoothly until:

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and I'm really eager to learn magic"

The reactions he got would have been funny if they weren't directed at him, Harry thought. The Patil twins gasped loudly and clutched on to each other, Hermione raised a hand to her mouth in surprise. Arthur Anderson fell out of his chair and Lance Knight actually did a triple take. Blaise Zabini's eyes widened while Draco's narrowed. Shawn was obviously unsurprised and Shing Chang seemed inscrutable. The remaining students were all somewhere in between.

Seeing Harry's discomfort, Professor Sawyer decided to step in.

"Well now we've all been introduced properly, let's have a tour" she said as she rose from her chair. She led them out of the small sitting room and into the school properly for the first time. The tour seemed to go on forever, but Harry got the general gist of classrooms being on the ground floor, common rooms and the library on the second and dormitories on the third. The assembly hall was located directly behind the reception and a grand staircase rose up on either side of the doors. The second to last stop was the Nurse's office (which Harry had been dreading, though having to drink a potion to be vaccinated against interesting ailments with names like Dragon Pox or Flurgitosis) and then they were led to their dormitories, which actually consisted of individual rooms around a common room, the girls's rooms being charmed against boys getting in and vice versa they were warned. Harry felt that the dimensions of the school didn't really allow for this kind of configuration for seven year's of students but chalked another one up to 'magic'. He was started to get overwhelmed by all the possibilities and was glad for the mercifully short question period to be let off to bed. Entering his room, he caught the little plaque on the door changing to show 'Harry Potter, 1st Year' and smiled. Closing the door he locked it with the bolts and unshrunk his trunk at the foot of his bed. Setting an alarm for seven-thirty (They were instructed to be at the assembly hall at eight) he changed into his pajama's and climbed into the most comfortable bed he had ever laid in. It wasn't long before tiredness overwhelmed his excitement and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN 2: There are several reasons why this chapter is so late in coming, the main one being that I changed what was a key key plot point kinda of last minute and I needed to re-plan the remainder of the book. I'm re-writing a lot of chapters now to account for this decision and I've had a hard time finding the will to edit this chapter for posting. But it's here now and normal service should resume.**

**AN 3: Feel free to ask questions in reviews, or to continue submitting student OC's for second year and up.**

**Lastly, thank you for reading, thank you for sticking with the story (if you have) and welcome to those who have newly found it.**


	5. AN

**AN: I'm truly sorry about the lack of updates on this story. I recently had some issues with my laptop, which then broke entirely and I lost all of my chapters remaining on Book 1, all my plans for Books 2 - 7 and the overall plan. So in essence, I was editing then posting completed chapters and I'm back to rewriting a good 2/3's of the story. I haven't abandoned it yet but I've spent the last four weeks feverishly hammering out the rest of Book 1 and will return to a near weekly posting schedule some time in June (Provided I have the time to edit) I hope those of you who are following this story can forgive the wait and I promise I am not done with this.**

**SuperSamurai**


End file.
